Conventional switchable color filters typically employ dye-type color selective polarizing filters in association with a polarization state modulating device to selectively develop light outputs of different colors. A switchable color filter of this type typically receives incident visible light of many wavelengths or colors. The switchable color filter introduces a first preselected polarization state into light of the color to be transmitted and introduces a second preselected polarization state into light of the colors to be blocked. Although they enable the construction of color filters having relatively high image contrast and large viewing angles, dye-type color selective polarizing filters absorb a significant amount of light. This is true even for the colors of light these polarizing filters transmit. The use of switchable color filters of this type in a display system reduces the overall transmissivity.